


In My Lover’s Forge

by Lunarium



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Future, M/M, Sex in a Smithy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Where spirit-walking often left his body cold, his lover brought back warmth.





	In My Lover’s Forge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Where spirit-walking often left his body cold, his lover brought back warmth. 

Literally. 

They enjoyed that little inside joke, the irony: revealing skin to keep warm, feeling the heat of the burning metal nearby and his lover’s cock hot and deep inside him. 

Veeti would have Jaakko keep the gloves on, liking how they felt under his shirt. If Sulo ever walked in on them, it would be the biggest mess Jaakko would ever have to clean up. But it was his duty anyway, cleaning. To Veeti, this was the final sweet step coming back to the world of living.


End file.
